gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AnonPegasus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gyropedia: The Ponychan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AnonPegasus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RainbowCash (Talk) 06:08, May 26, 2012 Response to a seperate inquiry to the one posted on my Talk page "...would you rather this be an informal or formal wikipedia?" Did you ever see /ef/ on Ponychan? That's exactly what I don't ''want this wiki to be compared to. Immaturity, inappropriate comments, insensitivity... all traits that I don't like in a website available to be edited by anyone. Of course, I try to be !!Scootaloo-ish in my moderating, being semi-lenient and only banning people when I need to, yet remaining social and good-humoured throughout. That's what I want this wiki to be about. A place that people will want to edit, but not so lax in moderating as to be a lawless hellhole. I hope that covers everything. Sorry if it's a little long. Rainbow Cash, the Celestia of the Wiki 12:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's not long, not at all. And yes, I see what you mean. Not so formal as to be no-fun-allowed, but not so lax as to become a nexus of douchebaggery, I understand. I'll try to keep my articles in the spirit of your vision, Rainbow Cash. AnonPegasus : You are an idiot. I did not annouce that name, or any other on efchan. Another poster said the name, one there had been no firm decision on as we were discussing it at length privately. If you had actually been there and read it, you would know that. Reported to the wiki owner for your insertion of misinformation. You should also work harder to dissociate yourself from previous habits. You sound far too much like Zamoonda with your "enough of your nonsense" bullshit. It's transparent. For that matter, for someone who was "done" with all the pony related BS, you sure are active. And for someone who is "done" with it, you sure do think you know more than people who are and were the actual people doing the things you're describing (poorly, and inaccurately.) Anonthony (talk) :RainbowCash knows fully well I never insert misinformation - infact, what I do more often than not is remove it. You, however, are not allowed to insert bias bullshit into your site article to save face, considering I was there when the shitstorm happened. It is, as a SysOp, my job to maintain the neutrality of Gyropedia and protect all of its assets. :I sound like Zamoonda because ''I am Zamoonda, I decidedly stopped talking like this because I dont want to associate myself with a lot of my colleagues. You are covering up your own public stunt, something I will never understand. There was an enormous backlash, and as a public stunt of "See, we listen to the people," you changed the name to MLPchan. Your bloated misinformation and pathetic attempt to both discredit me and remove factual evidence from your own article is the most loathable thing about your character. Now get off my Talk Page. AnonPegasus (talk) 16:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) shit admin fuck you -- >(seeing I'm Pendragon, a Zamoonda, How can you be Pendragon when this was supposedly Razmataz/Typhoon? Or is the whole multiple-identity thing just a sham? Now, granted, both Pendragon and Typhoon have been caught on the same IP, but still, this wiki account was allegedly a completely different person from Pendragon. Though if they were just one person, that would make a lot of sense. It's just a matter of where the bizarre lies end and the truth begins, I suppose. -- I restored the majority of your article since I verified it with a Ponychan mod (except the part about the suicide). Shutterbox (talk) 18:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Assuming the area between the double hyphens isn't by Shutterbox, then refresh your damn memory. AnonPegasus was created long before the Zamoonda broke up, and the original main article even pointed out the people who had access to the account. Razmataz is long gone, so I completely wiped the main article and took control of this account - if by control you mean just plain not using it at all.